My Misery
by Sasu Haruchi
Summary: penderitaan sakura yang harus selalu memenuhi kebutuhan sasuke dan kebutuhan nafsunya.


**My Misery**

The Couple Character: SasuSaku

Supporting Character:Itachi,Ino,Hinata

**Enjoy The Story**

Rated : M  
Genre : Hurt/Comfort & Romance

"hiks...Hikss" suara gadis berusia 15 tahun yang memiliki rambut yang unik berwarna soft pink,memiliki mata yang khas yaitu menangis tersendu-sendu sambil memeluk kakinya sendiri di dalam kamar yang disediakan keluarga uchiha untuknya karena menjadi pelayan pribadi Uchiha Sasuke.

Tiba-tiba ada seorang laki-laki yang berumur sekitar 20 tahun yang memiliki mata onyx. menghampirinya dan menegurnya. "hei,jangan menangis terus kasihan matamu tuh..." sambil tersenyum dan sakura tersebut pun kaget dan menghapus air mata dan tersenyum miris.

Tetapi laki-laki ini tetap tersenyum dan menghiburnya.

**#Flashback** Gadis ini masih ingat bahwa kedua orangtua lelaki ini membunuh kedua orangtuanya dan menjadikan ia pelayan di saat kemudian gadis ini dipaksa untuk ke kamar majikanya yang baru untuk memenuhi kebutuhan majikanya dan apapun yang majikan minta harus dituruti dan tidak boleh ditentang.

Setelah Ia berada di depan pintu majikanya Ia mengetuk pintu dan mendengar suara masuk,setelah memasuki kamar majikan barunya ia melihat kamar yang luas dengan cat berwarna biru. Dan ia melihat majikanya yang sedang menonton tv di kamarnya dengan wajah datar,kulit putih,wajah rupawan dan terkesan bangsawan dan rambut mencuat keatas berwarna dark blue.

Satu kata yang cocok untuk majikan barunya 'tampan'

Ia langsung duduk bersimpuh di lantai dan berkata "Tuan Muda,Nama saya Sakura Haruno dan saya akan menjadikan pelayan pribadi anda.

Dan lelaki itu melihat kearah sakura dengan sinis dan berkata "hn,kau boleh pergi."

Esok Pagi Hari,sakura bertugas untuk membangunkan majikanya dan menyiapkan air hangat untuk tuan mudanya. Ia memakai kimono yang di berikan pelayan lain yang di belakang pungungnya berlambangkan kipas yang berwarna merah & Putih.

"Tuan Muda,Saya membangunkan anda dan menyipkan air hangat untuk anda. Dan anda diminta untuk makan bersama." Dengan tersenyum ikhlas.

"Berisik" hanya satu kata yang ia ucapkan kepada Ia langsung menabrak sakura sampai dagunya bertemu lantai dan berdarah.  
lalu ia segera mencari P3K dan mulai menangis** #Flashback End#**

Dan sejak itulah penderitaan Sakura Haruno Sakura tetap tegar. Sekarang ia bersekolah di Konoha High School bersama majikanya Sasuke Uchiha agar dapat memenuhi kebutuhanya maupun di rumah/ di sekolah.

Majikanya menyuruhnya untuk mengunakan baju tertutup dan rok sekolah sakura dibuat sampai ujung di kamar sasuke ia harus memakai baju memang masih bingung kenapa sikap tuanya seperti itu.

Waktu demi waktu,ia dipanggil majikanya untuk masuk kamarnya dengan baju minim. Ia memakai Tank Top dan Rock mini 20 cm diatas lutut. Sebenarnya ia malu harus selalu memakai pakain minim tapi apa daya?

Sasuke menonton Tvnya dengan bertiduran dikasur empuknya dan diselimuti oleh selimut dan sasuke hanya memakai sudah hal biasa melihat sasuke seperti itu.

"Kemari kau!" sasuke berkata. Sakura menuruti perintah majikanya dengan duduk berisumpuh di lantai. Tetapi sasuke berkata "tidur disebelah ku!cepat!"  
Sakura merasa ragu untuk menurutinya tetapi ia melakukanya dan sasuke mematikan tvnya dan langsung mencium dan melumat kasar bibir sakura yang tipis dan menggoda sakura berusaha berontak tetapi,ia tidak kuat dibandingkan dengan badan sasuke yang atletis.

Sasuke mengobrak abrikan mulut sakura dengan lidahnya dengan lincah dan sakura hanya bisa mendesah dan mulai mencari oksigen. "akhhh...Henntakkhh...kan"tetapi majikanya langsung menamparnya "apa?Hentikan?tidak akan aku majikan dan kau hanya seorang budak! Budak Milik Sasuke Uchiha!jadi apakah kau bisa menentangnya?heh?" dengan nada mengejek.

Sakura sadar dan hanya bisa mulai menjilat dan mengigit leher sakura hingga meninggalkan bekar kissmark yang banyak dan yang menjadi korban hanya mendesah dan memukul pungung majikanya. "akkhhh...sakchh...itt" sambil menangis.

Sasuke membuka tank top sakura yang menganggu aksinya. Lalu ia membuka paksa bra sakura yang berwarna merah. Dan langsung menjilati, memainkan punting dan menikmatinya. "okkchh...awhh" sakura mendesah.

Lalu sasuke membuka rok sakura kasar dan celana dalam sakura yang sudah mulai masih menjilat puting sakura dan tangan kiri sasuke memainkan vagina sakura yang basah dan memasukan jarinya ke dalam klitorsnya langsung bersamaan. "akkkchh...aww ahh,ahh saa—kic...ttt" tanpa sakura sadari.

Sasuke mulai menjilati kasar dan mengigit klitors sakura sampai klimaks ke 3 kalinya dengan kasar hingga vaginanya memerah. Ia mulai membuka boxer dan celana dalam sasuke dan mulai memegang untuk menuntut penisnya masuk ke vagina sakura dan sasuke membuka paha sakura dengan sakura telentang. Sasuke mencium sakura dan memasukan lidahnya dengan kasar lagi.

Lalu sasuke langsung dengan 1 hentakan merobek keperawanan sakura dengan kasar dan sakura benar-benar merasa kesakitann "AKKKKKKKCHHHHHHHHHHHHH...SSAAAAKKKIIITTTT!" sedangkan sasuke benar-benar menikmatinya karena penisnya dipijat-pijat dan berdenyut-denyut. "ooohh,yeahhh euuumm" dan sasuke mulai memajukan dan memundurkan penisnya dengan tempo yang sangat cepat "ahhhhkkkchhhh...oohhsakkiiiiiiiiiitchh" sakura mendesah dan berteriak dengan rasa sakit yang mendera. Dan sakura klimaks 2 kali dengan gaya terlentang dan sasuke baru 1 kali.

Sasuke mengganti posisi menjadi doggy style dan sasuke langsung memasukan penisnya dengan cepat dan liar ia jg meremas payudara sakura yang lumayan besar dengan badan yang mereka klimaks 3 kali.

Sasuke duduk ditepi ranjang dan meminta sakura duduk diatasnya dan mengarahkan penisnya di vagina sakura. Dan mereka klimaks bersamaan dan tidur dengan kelelahan dan penis sasuke masih berada di vagina sakura dan sasuke memuluk sakura seakan sakura akan pergi.

Setelah bangun sakura sadar bahwa ia hanyalah pelayan pribadi milik **Uchiha Sasuke.**

**REVIEW  
**

**Thank youuu  
**


End file.
